The Gorge
The Gorge is an Event exclusive to Don't Starve Together, and the second of a planned series of such events. It follows the events of The Forge, the first event. The Gorge is a 3-person challenge involving cooking, farming, and gathering ingredients. A beta of the event started on June 12, 2018, and ran until the official event went live on June 14, 2018. On July 6, 2018, The Gorge Tournament was announced which offered prizes including exclusive Portrait Frames and Profile Icons.Forums Update: The Gorge Event Extended Posted on July 6, 2018. After the event ended on July 17, 2018, Klei Entertainment published several official statistics. Official Description After barely escaping through the Molten Gateway, our survivors plummet headfirst into the ruins of a sickly city ruled by a ravenous beast. Work together to cook fine dishes and placate the Eternal Gnaw's hunger to avoid the curse of its terrible plague. Cook well enough, and you may even get to go home. Game Mode Description: Cook delicious dishes to appease the Eternal Gnaw in this Gate Realm. * Enter the world through the Mossy Gateway. * No nighttime. * Use what you can find to cook offerings for the altar! Content * Mobs ** Mumsy ** Billy ** Sammy ** Pipton ** Swamp Pig ** Swamp Pig Elder ** Pebble Crab ** Pigeon ** Old Beefalo * Structures ** The Altar of Gnaw ** Mealing Stone ** Salt Pond ** Safe ** Post ** Queen Beast Statue ** Beast of Hunger Statue ** Iron Fence ** Streetlight ** Wrecked Bicycle ** Broken Carriage ** Dilapidated Roof ** Dilapidated House ** Dilapidated Chimney ** Dilapidated Clocktower ** Dilapidated Cathedral ** Smashed Clock ** House Rubble ** Worn Pig House ** Urn ** Gnaw Worshipper Statue * Plants ** Sugarwood Tree ** Spotty Shrub ** Mushrooms * Items ** 69 Cooking Recipes (70 including Syrup) ** Seed Packet (all the following seed types plus Mixed Seeds) *** Blue Seeds *** Fluffy Seeds *** Oblong Seeds *** Pointy Seeds *** Round Seeds *** Spiky Seeds *** Seed Pods ** Raw and Roast Garlic ** Raw and Roast Onions ** Raw and Roast Potatoes ** Raw and Roast Toma Roots ** Raw and Roast Turnips ** Wheat ** Flour ** Sap and Ruined Sap ** Syrup ** Salt Crystals ** Salt ** Spotty Sprig ** Spot Spice ** Raw and Cooked Mushrooms ** Raw and Cooked Salmon ** Raw and Cooked Crab Meat ** Raw and Cooked Meat Scraps ** Goat Milk ** Old Coin ** Sapphire Medallion ** Red Mark ** Gnaw's Favor ** Hoe ** Syrup Pot ** Tree Tapping Kit ** Cookpot Kit *** Pot Hanger *** Cookpot and Large Cookpot ** Oven Kit *** Oven *** Small and Large Casserole Dish ** Grill Kit *** Small Grill ** Large Grill Kit *** Large Grill ** Crab Trap ** Iron Key ** Key ** Silver Plate ** Silver Bowl Mechanics Setting Up Players can join other players either via Quick Match, which drops them into the best server the matchmaker finds, or by manually browsing available servers. Alternatively, a player can request a custom server via Custom Match, allowing them to set the server's name, description, password and whether or not it is associated with a Steam Group. All Gorge matches take place on specially dedicated servers, and as such, players cannot host their own servers. It is not necessary to have a full set of three players to start a match, though it is recommended to do so. A round will begin either when all three player slots are filled up, or when all players in an incomplete party vote to begin without the full three. Gameplay Characters have no Health, Hunger or Sanity, and only five inventory slots (four normal ones and a Hand slot). Characters spawn at the Mossy Gateway. The game is governed by the Gnaw's Hangry Meter, which depletes over time. The players have to snackrifice dishes on the Altar of Gnaw, which grant the players rewards in coins. Coins can be used to buy more cookware kits and other supplies. More valuable coins can get the players better supplies and more points. The following are the types of coins and their point value: * Old Coin: 1 equals 1 point. * Sapphire Medallion: 1 equals 28 points, 2 equals 84 points. * Red Mark: 1 equals 98 points, 2 equals 294 points. * Gnaw's Favor: 1 equals 343 points. These points are used to calculate the total Appeasement Points at the end of the match. Appeasement Points are calculated by adding all the snackrifice points, multiplying that by 1000, then dividing the product by the total number of seconds.Forums Update: The Gorge Tournament Has Begun! Posted on July 10, 2018. The amount and types of coins earned from a snackrifice varies depending on the following factors: * Type of dish: Dishes that are made with more valuable ingredients give better rewards. * Type of craving: Snackrificing a dish that matches the craving will give optimal rewards. * Freshness: All dishes will lose freshness over time. The fresher they are, the better the rewards. * Type of plating: There are Silver Bowls and Plates which can be bought from Mumsy for two Sapphire Medallions. They can also be found in Safes, which need to be unlocked with Keys bought from the Swamp Pig Elder for three Salts. Silver plating greatly improves the coinage earned. The first craving is always a Snack. After the first dish is snackrificed, the Gnaw will have a different craving to be fulfilled, as told by Mumsy. This goes on until the player party earns at least three Gnaw's Favors, which can be used to obtain the Ancient Key from Mumsy. To win the game, the player party must put the Ancient Key in the Altar of Gnaw before the meter fully runs out. Character Specialties This lists the special abilities of all The Gorge characters. Accomplishments The Gorge Tournament The Gorge Tournament began on July 10, 2018, and ran until July 17, 2018. To enter, players had to play a regular match and earn the following four badges: * Victory * No Failed Offerings * No Repeat Meals * No Duplicate Survivors Earning other badges would not effect the entry. Getting these four badges granted the player a Tournament Entry badge. Their score would be added to the leaderboard, which was viewable on the Gorge Recipe Book page under the Tournament section. Players could enter multiple times to improve their score. The prizes given out for each tier are the following: *The Gold prizes for the top 1-3 player team included a Golden Icon of Gnaw and a Golden Cornucopia Portrait as well as a Survivors and Belongings Chest. * The Silver prizes for the top 5 teams of 1-3 players included a Sterling Icon of Gnaw and a Sterling Cornucopia Portrait as well as the Belongings Chest. * The Bronze prizes for the top 100 teams included a Burnished Icon of Gnaw and a Burnished Cornucopia Portrait as well as 25 Gnaw's Chests. * All other players who participated but did not rank received an Icon of Gnaw. Tips * There is a patch of pre-grown Potatoes by the Swamp Pig Village, yielding 4 Potatoes and 2 Rot. Harvesting them will allow the team to get a head start on making food, especially since 3 potatoes makes a meal that counts as a snack at any cooking station: Potato Pancakes on the Grill, Potato Soup in the Cooking Pot, and Potato Chips in the Oven. * Dishes that give Gnaw's Favors and the equipment used to make them (as well as other dishes that produce the currency needed to buy that equipment, earlier on) should be prioritized. * It is possible to access seeds for Garlic and Toma Root without buying the Iron Key (and access to Pipton) by buying the Packet of Mixed Seeds. * Since most picked food items rot quickly it is not recommended to harvest all Berries or Foliage until they are needed. This also applies to fully formed plant crops as most will eventually rot/wither away. However, even if picked just before the plant crops rot they will give the vegetable at full durability. * One of the easiest dishes to make is Stone Soup, requiring only 1 Rock, 1 Berry and 1 Foliage. It grants 10 Old Coins if given as a Snack. It can also be used for a Soup craving for slightly less coins. Trivia * The Gorge, through its associated Skins, was first made known to players through an accidental leak on May 23, 2018, where the event was called the Quagmire. * The event is associated with the Culinarian and Victorian Skin sets. * On June 14, 2018, Klei posted a link to a Recipe Book that contains all recipes that have been discovered so far. * The Gorge was originally planned to end on July 9, 2018, but was extended to July 16, 2018. This change was announced on July 6, 2018. On the same day, the game was updated to include the Gorge Mastery accomplishments. * Klei merchandise was originally also planned as prizes for the Gorge Tournament, but this was dropped due to legal complications.Forums comment by developer Joe Wreggelsworth Posted on July 7, 2018. * Players were able to die by placing Logs near a Campfire next to the Swamp Pig Elder and taking a fatal amount of fire damage. However, they could be revived by other players much like in The Forge. If all players are dead or are not resurrected, they would remain deceased until mermification, where the players would be revived just to be turned into merms. This mechanic was removed in a later update. * The concept of Snackrificing was introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC for Don't Starve, in which players could offer items to the Volcano Altar of Snackrifice to control the frequency of volcanic eruptions. * There are many references in the achievement names: ** "Chopped", "Master Chef", and "Bake Boss" may be references to cooking game shows Chopped, MasterChef, and Cake Boss respectively. ** "It's Not Raw" may be referring to a meme involving celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay criticizing the poor cooking skills of contestants on the game show Hell's Kitchen, yelling "It's raw!" ** "Gnaw In The Sky With Sapphires" is a reference to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". ** "Gather 'Round the Sapphire" may be a reference to the song "Campfire Song Song" from Spongebob Squarepants. ** "Three Many Cooks" might be a reference to the short Too Many Cooks, or simply the proverb "Too many cooks spoil the broth" ** A "Tree Hugger" is a slang term referring to environmentalists. ** "Snack of All Trades" is a play on "jack of all trades". ** "No Silver Linings" is referring to the proverbial "silver lining", which is something that is positive that came from a bad situation. ** "Reap What You Sow" is referring to an idiom that has roots from the bible. ** "Sowing Machine" is a play on sewing machine. ** "The Spice of Strife" is a play on the saying "variety is the spice of life". Gallery Don't Starve Together Event The Gorge|Announcement Trailer. RWP 184 Quagmire Promo.png|A promo for the Gorge in Rhymes with Play #184. RWP 187 Promo.png|A promotional image for Rhymes with Play #187. DST The Gorge Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the Gorge event. Gorge Extension Promo.png|An image for the Gorge event extension and tournament announcement, posted by Klei Entertainment on July 6, 2018. The Gorge Cinematic Still.png|A still of The Gorge announcement trailer. Concept Art Gorge Concept Art 1.png Gorge Concept Art 2.png Gorge Concept Art 3.png Gorge Concept Art 4.png Gorge Concept Art 5.png Gorge Concept Art 6.png Gorge Concept Art 7.png Gorge Concept Art 8.png Gorge Concept Art 9.png Gorge Skins Concept Art.png Sounds References vi:The Gorge Category:Lore